Promise Me
by spazzgirl
Summary: "Promise me you'll come back." He smiled at her, "I promise." Spoilers for ch416


**Promise Me**

**Spoilers for chapter 416 of Fairy Tail!**

**I decided to write this after reading the newest chapter, and honestly it broke my heart but so many feels in it too. Anyways the song used for this one-shot is "Promise Me" by Dead by April, because I think the song goes very nicely with this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not used any of the characters used**

**Summary: **_"Promise me you'll come back." He smiled at her, "I promise."_

**ENJOY!**

Lucy ran as fast as she could to look for her teammate and partner. She had to catch him before he left. Chocolate orbs spotted familiar pink and blue.

NATSU!

HAPPY!

The duo turned around and their eyes widened as they saw their blonde friend running towards him. Natsu was shocked that she managed to find them as she stood in front of them panting.

"L-Luce?!"

Looking up, the celestial mage wiped a tear. "I finally found you two."

Happy looked at the two of them and decided to go somewhere, allowing the two to have a moment alone.

Onyx eyes locked upon brown ones

"You idiot," she couldn't hold back anymore as she broke down, "why couldn't you tell me you were leaving in person? Why did you and Happy have to leave me? Didn't you always say, it's more fun when we're together?"

His heart felt like it was breaking as the young woman before him cried her heart out. Tan arms wrapped around her waist and hugged her tightly, his chin on top of her head.

"I'm sorry Luce," he said softly, "I never meant to hurt you."

Lucy clutched his jacket, "I don't want you to leave me. I lost one of my friends, I don't want to lose another, you and Happy mean so much to me."

"Lucy," Natsu buried his face in her hair, trying to hide the tears that were threatening to spill, "I have to go to train."

Looking up with anger in her eyes. "Then take me with you!"

"Luce," he cupped her cheek, "I need you here, I need you to take care of all of my precious nakama." Natsu smiled gently. "You're the only one I can trust with this kind of job," and he began to unwrap his precious scarf and carefully wrapped it around Lucy, "alongside my precious scarf."

"Natsu," Lucy whispered. She brought her hands up to her hair and took out the ribbon that held it up. "Here," she held the ribbon toward him.

"A ribbon?"

She blushed, "This is the same ribbon I wore the day I first met you." She tied it carefully around his wrist. "It's only fair that I have something precious of yours that you have something precious of mine. Besides both of them were gifts from our parents." Lucy smiled fondly the day her mother had given her the ribbon.

Natsu nodded, "Alright, once I come back next year, we'll each give them back to one another."

Lucy nodded, he watched as she brought a clenched hand to her heart. "Natsu," he looked at her, "promise me you'll come back."

Natsu smiled. "I promise Luce," he smiled at her.

Happy watched with a heavy heart as the dragon slayer embraced their friend in one last hug.

* * *

><p><em>A year later<em>

Chocolate orbs widened in disbelief.

She couldn't believe it

She just couldn't

Standing in front of her, Gray, Erza, Wendy, and everyone else was none other than…

_Natsu_

"_This isn't Natsu anymore, he's E.N.D Lucy."_

She remembered what Gray had said

This wasn't supposed to be the reunion she had hoped for

Gray wasn't supposed to kill his best friend

No one was supposed to kill the pink haired dragon slayer

Lucy could feel the tears falling down her cheeks as she looked at the mage before her. Pink hair with black tattoos covering his body, horns coming out from his head, and dragon like wings.

She broke down as she saw the ribbon on E.N.D's wrist

Falling to her knees, Lucy clutched onto the scarf

_You broke your promise Natsu_

_Promise me you think of us as a time so wonderful.  
>Promise me you think of us still bright still colorful.<br>Promise me to look back at us as a time in your life you enjoyed._

**END**

***breaks down into a puddle of massive feels* ugh, ya'll don't know how much it hurts for me to write this ;_;**

**My poor NaLu heart can't take anymore pain *lies down* NO ONE TOUCH ME!**


End file.
